counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Vertigo
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | group = Reserves | Terrorists = Professional | Counter-Terrorists = SWAT | Creator(s) = Chris Auty (original author) Valve Corporation Hidden Path Entertainment | First appearance = Counter-Strike 1.1 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive |Tour of Duty = steamcommunity.com/id/Hieb/}} Vertigo (de_vertigo) is a bomb defusal map featured in Counter-Strike and later added to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive with the update and was categorized in the Steam Workshop Guide Advanced Vertigo Guide. Overview Vertigo is based on a skyscraper that was under construction and centered the conflict between the Counter-Terrorist and the Terrorist teams. The main objective for the Terrorists were to bomb the Rizzleton tower while the CTs must prevent them from achieving their goal. Official description Terrorists are trying to bomb Rizzleton tower before it reaches completion. Counter-Terrorists: Prevent the building from being destroyed. Terrorists: Plant the bomb and blow up the building. Other Notes: Don't fall off. Development History ''Counter-Strike 1.6 Vertigo reused the textures from ''Half-Life and the background consisted of other skyscrapers. The props mainly consisted of construction materials, such as concrete. Vertigo's background image reused Assault's background image. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive The map was greatly revamped from the textures to the overall structure of the map, thus greatly enhancing realism. The background featured more realistic buildings and city streets from below, indicating that the unnamed building where the map takes place in is probably located somewhere in New York City. The roofs of the bombsites were mostly removed and new props were added throughout the map. The height of the walls were reduced, allowing some players to jump on top of some props to eliminate stationary or incoming players. Finally, the middle hallways and the pathways that connected between the bombsites and the stairwell and ramp were changed to a great extent. Due to some issues that come with abusing the Source Engine's movement engine, such as airstrafing, boosting and runboosting, the map has undergone several stages of development after its deployment as an offical map. Clipbrushes have been added to B site and the boost-ladder, to the steel carrier and a construction pile in mid to get rid of the runboost to B (which is still working, but harder to pull off) and some advantageous positions. Notably, the ramp has two ladders and there is a penetrable wooden wall that blocks visual contact between the ramp and the entrances to bombsite A. If the C4 was dropped outside of the building or into the elevator shafts, map triggers will return the dropped C4 back to the playable area to the last location the former bomb carrier made last contact to walkable ground. The official factions for this map are the SWAT team and the Professionals. Trivia *Currently, this is the only map that was exclusively featured in ''Counter-Strike and made a reappearance in Global Offensive. *Vertigo means "height sickness" or dizziness caused by looking down from a great height as the conflict is centered around an incomplete skyscraper. *In Global Offensive, some .NAV file areas are named "50th floor" and "51st floor", hinting that the skyscraper has 51 stories. This is also found in the map logo. However, the height difference in units from the 51st stage to the ground of the map does not equalize 51 stories if divided by the height difference of the 50th and 51st store. *The corpses of players will simply "stop" after falling through 3-4 floors in Counter-Strike 1.6 due to a map border limit. In Global Offensive however, floor 1 is fully constructed so ragdolls will properly drop on floor 1, although players will still die in mid-air rather than dying from having impact with the ground. **The background area at the ground level/street is simply made with textures. Therefore, exploring the area (with noclip) is very limited, as reaching towards the cars/street will result in the background disappearing into black. *Also in 1.6, there is a secret enclosed room right beneath bombsite B that contains the developer names. The only way to access it is to use noclip or free look spectate mode. *In Counter-Strike 1.6, some of the "unprotected" edges are barricaded with invisible walls like the two walls at the CT spawn zone, but any weapons and the C4 entity will bypass the invisible barricade. * This map is a basic concept for the Rise Hard level in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. * Bots can occasionally fall off, especially those who are being engaged by enemies while strafing. However, this only applies for higher difficulty bots as normal and easy bots will not strafe unless they see a sniper. ** If the bomb is dropped from the building, Terrorist bots will all commit suicide to reach the bomb, similar to Prodigy from older games. ** In CS 1.6, bots from both teams may jump off the building by accident though this is quite rare. The problem is presumably navigation issues. ***If a player falls off the map, the console will read "{Victim} killed self (with headshot) from trigger_hurt" ***Upon falling, a scream and splat sounds will be heard. These sounds have been removed in Global Offensive. * Near the Terrorist Spawn Zone, there is a ladder leading from the first playable floor to the second playable floor that appears to be inaccessible from the bottom. It is the origin of the CHECK LADDER meme. In Global Offensive, a teammate can boost you up by crouching below the ladder. Prior to Global Offensive, the ladder can still be accessed from the bottom without teammates by carefully jumping from nearby ladders laying on the floor. This is still possible by hitting a hard airstrafe from the grey covers behind the ladder, strafing around the ladder and accessing its face at the highest point of the jump as seen here performed by the legendary Vertigo player Hieb. Only few players are able to perform this jump. ** Another (infamous) fact is a CT can jump from the top spawn zone to descend below and quickly kill Terrorists at the beginning of a round. This is often achieved with a Negev Or P90. uk:Vertigo Category:Bomb defusal maps Category:Counter-Strike Category:Reserves map group